


A Library Love

by orphan_account



Series: Librarys, Coffee Shops, Writers and Dancing [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Books, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyrion Lannister usually doesnt talk much to the people in his library, let alone read books with them.For her he makes an exception.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Librarys, Coffee Shops, Writers and Dancing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033323
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	A Library Love

Tyrion wouldn't usually talk to the people at the library unless they were coming to check out. But the redhead girl in the corner smiling widely at her book might make him break that rule.

She had been coming in for a while now. She would read for one hour in the corner before checking the book out and leaving. 

He picked up the book he was currently reading, the hobbit. He knows that it was funny that Tolkien's books were some of his favorite, but when he was young seeing someone his size be the hero was inspiring, what led him to open his Library

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

The girl looked up from her book and gave him a small smile

"Not at all."

Tyrion returned her smile

"Can I ask what book has got you smiling so?"

She smiled

"Pride and Prejudice."

Tyrion smiled

"A classic."

The girl nodded looking back down at it

"I like to read it after a break up. It reminds me that someday I'll find my Mr.Darcy."

Tyrion loved her smile. It was soft and directed at the book. There was a sadness to it, but more of it was made up of hope. 

"My name's Tyrion, by the way."

She looked back up

"Sansa."

* * *

* * *

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

She looked up at him and smiled

"Not at all."

Tyrion set the Simirilain down and sat down

"What are you reading today?"

To his dismay she held up Twilight

"Twilight, my friend, well my ex-friend suggested it to me. Thought I would give it a shot."

Tyrion shook his head

"Do you not like it."

He sighed

"The vampires sparkle in the sun. The author seems to be obsessed with her character sighing."

She smiled

"We'll see at the end of the hour, if I don't like it, I'll just get Little House on the Prairie."

Tyrion laughed before opening the book.

She didn't last the hour before changing the book.

* * *

* * *

The next time they met was in Winterhaven. Tyrion was up trying to get a signed copy of  _ The Three Eyed Raven  _ and where better to go than Brandon Stark's hometown?

He was getting a coffee at a small coffee shop called The Night's Watch when he saw her. 

She was all bundled up in fall clothing and it couldn't look better on anyone else. 

When she turned around and saw him his heart gave a little flutter. And when she smiled at him he couldn't resist returning it.

She made her way over to the table and sat down across from him

"I didn't expect to see you here."

He shook his head

"Nor did I."

A dark haired boy walked over to table and put both of their drinks down

"Hey Sans. Arya wants me to ask what you want for Christmas."

Sansa smiled

"Tell her I'll be happy with whatever she gets me. And thank you, Jon."

She held her cup in her hand before smelling it, a warm smile coming across her face that caused his heart to beat a little faster.

"Was that your?"

She put her cup down but the smile remained

"Cousin. But he may as well be my brother, he grew up with my siblings and I after his mother and father died."

Tyrion nodded

"So you're up to visit him?"

She nodded

"Him and the rest of my family. We're having a bit of a get together to celebrate my brother's book."

Tyrion nodded

"What's the book?"

She smiled

"It's called the Three Eyed Raven. My younger brother Bran wrote it."

Tyrion laughed a little

"Okay this is funny."

She tilted her head

"What's funny?"

He took a sip of his coffee before speaking

"I'm actually trying to get a signed copy of The Three Eyed Raven for the Library."

Sansa let out a little giggle, which made his heart skip a beat

"Would you like to meet my brother? He would probably love to sign a copy of it."

Tyrion nodded

"Would that be okay."

She smiled widely

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Now I have to go, reunion with some old friends, but here's my number. Call me sometime."

Once she left the store Tyrion sighed. He was falling hard

**Author's Note:**

> Oh-My-God! I want to do so much more in this world. A continuation of this story, A Jormund Coffee Barista story, a Gendrya Story, A Breera Writer one. I have so many ideas!


End file.
